christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa and Pete
Pamela Johnson |release=December 5, 1999|runtime=1 hour, 32 minutes|rating=TV-G|available=VHS DVD}} Santa and Pete is a 1999 Christmas TV film directed by Duwayne Dunham. It stars Hume Cronyn as Saint Nick, Flex Alexander as Pete, and James Earl Jones as Grandpa Nicholas. It first aired on CBS on December 5, 1999. Plot Grandpa Nicholas is seen decorating a Christmas tree before the arrival of his daughter Cassie with her husband James and son Terence. While decorating the tree together Terence finds an ornament of Santa and a second ornament Grandpa Nicholas says is Pete. Realising Terence does not know who Pete is Grandpa Nicholas starts telling him the story of Santa and Pete. Before he was known as Santa, Santa Clause was St. Nicholas, a Christian Bishop and Patron Saint of Children, who travels the world performing small miracles and giving presents to children. He also carries a book called the Book of Life, which contains the names of every person in the world and information about their futures. One day he is arrested by the Spanish government who suspect he is actually a spy and imprison him before he can return to his home in Holland. Whilst in prison Nick meets Pete, a cook, who wishes to see the world. After talking for hours Pete decides to secretly break Nick out of prison, but is seen by guards when retrieving the Book of Life and ends up escaping with Nick. Years later, Nick and Pete find most of the children and their families are missing and learn that most of them have travelled to the New World/New Amsterdam and decide to follow them. Before they leave they are approached by Henry Rutgers who wishes them to deliver an engagement ring to Elizabeth Van Olden and a promise to join her as soon as he can. Arriving in New Amsterdam Nick and Pete learn that there is hostility between the settlers and the native Indians. After a brief meeting with Maria and Janet Dangola who invite them for Christmas dinner they next attempt to deliver the ring to Elizabeth but are unable to find her. As there is no lodging available Nick and Pete decide to sleep in a barn where they meet Marlene, a young girl whose parents were kidnapped by Indians. Hitching their horses to an old carriage Nick and Pete attend a meeting with the Governor and learn there are plans to attack the Indians, and after Nick ask to meet the Indians the Governor spitefully takes their horses and gives them a single reindeer as replacement. On Christmas Eve Nick, Pete and Marlene visit the Dangola family with presents for the children. Pete begins to fall in love with Janet, while the reindeer they have named Vixen attracts 3 other reindeer. Nick and Pete travel to the Indians and Nick is identified by the Indians as the Man with the White Beard who brings peace and prosperity and could fly. After requesting the Indians return Marlene's parents for the sake of peace and safety of the children the Indians give Nick a bright red coat as thanks. Nick and Pete begin delivering presents and find that the village tanner has made Nick some black leather boots. Arriving at the Governors house they realise there are no traditional wooden clogs to put gifts in and instead decide to go down the chimney and leave gifts in stockings instead. They also meet the Governors maid, who turns out to be Elizabeth Van Olden, and after giving her the engagement ring she gives Nick a bright red hat. Returning to the Dangola house the Indians appear with Marlene's parents just as it starts snowing. Unable to navigate the snow in their carriage, Maria's husband, Big Manuel, replaces the wheels with runners, transforming it into a sleigh, now with 6 reindeer. As Santa and Pete leave, the sleigh suddenly lifts into the sky and they fly away into the night. Back in the present Terence wakes up in the middle of the night and finds that the Book of Life is in the living room. He finds his name inside but when he tries to tell Grandpa Nicolas the book disappears and he cannot remember anything he read. In a closing monologue Grandpa Nicholas reveals that Pete is one of their family ancestors. Parents Guide The Feature Films for Families-distributed DVD & VHS release has four questions that you can discuss with the movie's events. # On the boat to the new world, St. Nicholas gives his coat to a woman because she's cold. What can you do to help others? # Pete tells the tanner the every child is good - that they need to encouraged and loved. Why is it important to encourage and love children? # St. Nicholas says: "Give freely and you will enjoy abundance." When you give to others, what abundance will you enjoy? # St. Nicholas mentioned that everybody writes their own story. What kind of story do you want to write? What does it mean to "write" a life story? Cast Category:1999 releases Category:Movies Category:Originally aired on CBS Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Films and specials based on books Category:Feature Films for Families Category:GoodTimes Entertainment